Those Who Lurk Among the Shadows
by Nordekai
Summary: Kirk, Spock, Bones, and Checkov fall prey to mysterious beings. CHAPTER 2 UP after Super-writer's block
1. Chills May Mean Something

Those Who Lurk Among the Shadows  
Chapter One  
Chills May Mean Something  
  
Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Ensign Checkov were all stepping onto the TR platform. The Enterprise was being sent to Rokan Colony 3. The planet's inhabitants reported finding fellow colonists usually in the morning dead, hardly any blood left. The Colony had so many deaths within the last six months that everyone on the planet was evacuated.   
  
The away team was to find what was killing the colonists, and destroy it, whatever it was.  
  
All four men were equipped with phasers. Spock and Checkov equipped with tri-corders, McCoy equipped with a med-corder. They all also had their communicators. Soon the single word "Energize!" Rang from Kirk's mouth, and they were all materialized on the planet.  
  
They were beamed during night time. The area they were in was a town/ village like area. "Spock, Bones, you two go north, Checkov and I will go south. Just explore the town first, don't wander off beyond the town limit." Kirk ordered. Spock and Bones nodded, and headed north. Checkov and Kirk wandered south.  
  
A voice in the clock tower whispered to other beings. "I smell them again. They are back!" A feminin, dark, deep voice then said "It would seem so," the figure seemed to shift in the darkness. "let's go get them. Do it right! I smell all men, and I smell one a....different one. I get him, no one else touch him or I'll end you! Let's go."  
  
Kirk and Checkov felt a chill behind them. "Keptain, did you feel that as vell-" Checkov was interupted when something(s) attacked him and Kirk from behind. Whatever they were, they slashed the two's faces, and chests with claw like hands or paws. Then both men fell to the ground. Kirk looked up, and soon he was unconcious, even in sleep he felt a sensationally terrible pain he couldn't register.  
  
Spock and McCoy heard the struggle, and then began to make their way over when they as well felt breathtaking chills. They both stopped, and looked at eachother. Before they could say anything they heard a thundering roar, and in attempt to turn around, they two were slashed with some sort of claws.   
  
A voice then spoke out while Spock was still concious as her felt his blood leaving from his wound remarkably fast "This one was interesting, yet his blood is cold like a snake." Then he was unconcious and his head fell back. 


	2. The Sorrow of Eternity

Those Who Lurk Among the Shadows  
Chapter Two  
The Sorrow of Eternity  
  
Bones awoke suddenly, his eyes opened as he tried to sit up, but he was in some sort of box. He paniced for a moment, and pushed the lid to whatever he was in off. It fell off, and he sat up quickly, looking around. He saw one coffin on his left, and two more on his right. He jumped out of his , and landed to the one on his right. He ripped that one's lid off, and Checkov started to wake up.   
  
"Doctor, vhat happend?" Checkov asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes. Then Checkov realized he was sleeping in a coffin, and he too scrambled from his. Without a word they both ripped the lids off the other two coffins finding Spock, and Kirk.   
  
Kirk and Spock both woke up, sitting up, they looked at Bones and Checkov. Spock raised a brow at the two. "Doctor, you look rather pale, you as well Mr. Checkov." Spock stated. Kirk agreed "Very pale." Bones and Checkov studied them as well. "Spock, you look pale, for a vulcan, And Jim, you look like a damn ghost! Oh by the way, look where you've been sleeping." Spock and Kirk looked down, and both quickly scrambled from their coffins.   
  
The coffins were your typical old earth styled coffins, with six sides and large crosses on the lids. They then all noticed the room they were in was quite dark.  
  
"I feel wery hungry, but I for some reason, don't desire food." Checkov stated. McCoy agreed with the others "Me too. Pale skin, dark settings, sleeping in coffins... If I wasn't a doctor, I'd diagnose us to be vampires." just then a voice from behind was heard. "You are a Vampire, doctor. All of you are now vampires... sort of."   
  
The men turned to see a figure with very pale white skin. e spoke in something of a dark british accent. He had long white hair, but it was not like the hair of an old man, no his hair was long and beautiful. He wore robe like clothing, and had long fangs.   
  
"Who are you?" McCoy asked gruffly. The man saw Kirk reaching for his phaser. "That will be no use captain, I can't die," the man said "and my name is Kain." Spock raised a brow, and then some sort of servant came in.  
  
"Lord Kain, the Vampires are near." The servant told Kain. Kain nodded, and the servant left, and Kain looked back at the others. "I thought you were a vampire..?" Kirk looked at him puzzled. "No Captain. I am not a 'vampire' I am a 'Goran Vampire' and so are all of you, and the other people you will see in this manor. You see, you were all theived of your blood by the'Vampires', we found you, and kept you alive by giving you a bit of our blood. In that process you have become Goran Vampires." Kain explained with a dark british accent.  
  
"What is the difference between Vampires, and 'Goran' Vampires?" Spock asked, looked at Kain. Kain smiled a bit, bearing his pearl fangs. "Vampires are the classic human blood suckers, Dracula, blah blah blah. Goran vampires are the advanced breed of Vampire, that feed off regular vampires, and animals..."  
  
McCoy, being the kind of man he was, was suspicous "Prove that we are whatever-you-call-'em vampires!" he cahllnged. Kain simply smirked, and looked to someone standing near dressed in black pants, shoes, nickers, a shirt, and coat. "Peter, bring me the vampires we caught last night..."  
  
Three male vampires were dragged into the room, and as soon as they were, McCoy, Kirk, Spock, and Checkov uncharcteristically pounced the three vampires. hey ech hled their left hands ot, and the blood from each vampire stremed into their mouths. Once they were each done at the same time, they wiped their mouths by dragging their forearms across their faces.  
  
Once they were done, they looked at eachother,then McCoy looked up "How did we do that?". Kain looked down at them from where he stood "It is done unconciously when one is in need of blood." Spock then loked up "How long does this condition last?" Kain then sat in his throne-like chair. "You have 300 years to be clarifyed, if not clarifyed by then, you exist until the very moment forever is destroyed."  
  
"Then calrify us." Kirk demanded, getting impatient with Kain. "I cannot... There is only one way to retrieve the clarification potion. You see, Captain, that is the reason I am still like this. The vampires have the clarification potion, let me tell you my story..."  
  
"One-thousand, fifty-one years ago I was born as Cassius van Ulrick III. My family originated from London, England, where I was raised." McCoy then interupted "Hence the accent". "Yes, doctor. You see, my family was a very rich indeed, fortune that is no doubt still abundant today. But my family was also known for it cruelty, which I will not get into.  
  
"My father, Lord Cassius van Ulrick II happen to run into the angry witch-mother aof a woman he had... killed. In revenge, the witch cursed my family. She had hexed my father with a Curse that would make his first-born child encounter a supernatural being that would cause the first-born to live a long and miserable life full of grief and anguish until the curse was broken.  
  
"I was bitten by a vampire when I was hunting with my father in a forest one night when I was 17. I hadn't seen any of my family eversince, and don't want to. I had travelled th world multiple times, evolving more and more, and when space travel came round, I began to sneak on ships, and go about the galaxy. I found vampires allover, and began to slay them. I settled here, because this is where thw supposed mother of all vampires lives, often called the Queen of the Damned. If I saly her, I can get teh potion , and at least let the others be human again.  
  
"The vampires used to use te potion to rid me of my reinforcements, but vampires are not truly immortal, only I am."  
  
Kirk looked at Kain "How do you kill a vampire?" McCoy looked up too "Stake in the heart, holy water, crosses?" he asked. Kain shook his head "No, you must extract their blood into vials, or drink it." Kain seemed to command the wall, when he made a hand gesture at it, the wall seemed to open, and inside was a shelf and there were millions of vials of blood, each with a name. only 5% were differently colored.  
  
"Trophies?" Kirk asked, seeming neutral between sarcasm, and being disgusted at such barbaric ways. "No, I keep it so that when I gain the clarification, I can bring all their souls back into human form and they can live out their lives." Kain was looking at them. Kirk felt a bit guilty now.  
  
"Come, I know you have vital duties to carry out, and we must get to cracking if we want to get you back to being mortal." 


End file.
